List of Bakuman chapters
released in Japan by Shueisha on January 5, 2009 featuring Moritaka Mashiro.]] The chapters of the Japanese manga series Bakuman are written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata and have been serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump by Shueisha since its premiere on August 11, 2008. The series follows accomplished artist Moritaka Mashiro and aspiring writer Akito Takagi, two boys in ninth grade who wish to be mangaka, or manga creators. Since its premiere, more than seventy chapters have been released in Japan. The individual tankōbon are released by Shueisha. The first volume of Bakuman was released on January 5, 2009, and as of April 30, 2010, seven volumes have been released. The chapters were also released for a limited time in English, German and French on the Jumpland Manga Online website starting on August 19, 2008 and were available until August 31, 2009. Bakuman is the first manga released online by Shueisha in multiple languages before becoming available in print outside of Japan. The series has also been released in Korea by Daiwon C.I. and serialized in their Comic Champ manhwa magazine. The series will soon be available in North America from Viz Media. __TOC__ Volume list 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ|publisher=Shueisha|language=Japanese|accessdate=January 17, 2009}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874622-7 | OriginalTitle = 夢と現実 | LicensedTitle = Dreams and Reality | TranslitTitle = Yume to Genjitsu | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3513-5 |ChapterList = | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ|publisher=Shueisha|language=Japanese|accessdate=March 4, 2009}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874644-9 | OriginalTitle = チョコと赤マル | LicensedTitle = Chocolate and Akamaru. | TranslitTitle = Choko to Akamaru | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=May 21, 2009}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874677-7 | OriginalTitle = デビューと焦り | LicensedTitle = Debut and Impatience. | TranslitTitle = "Debyū to Aseri" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=July 25, 2009}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874719-4 | OriginalTitle = 電話と前夜 | LicensedTitle = Call and Eve. | TranslitTitle = "Denwa to Zen'ya" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=November 4, 2009}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874753-8 | OriginalTitle = 文集と写真集 | LicensedTitle = Anthology and Photograph Collection. | TranslitTitle = "Bunshū to Shashinshū" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=January 4, 2010}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-874788-0 | OriginalTitle = 無茶と根性 | LicensedTitle = Reckless and Guts. | TranslitTitle = "Mucha to Konjō" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=March 4, 2010}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-870015-1 | OriginalTitle = ギャグとシリアス | LicensedTitle = Gag and Serious. | TranslitTitle = "Gyagu to Shiriasu" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} 小畑 健/大場 つぐみ | publisher=Shueisha | language=Japanese | accessdate=May 12, 2010}} |ISBN = 978-4-08-870037-3 | OriginalTitle = パンチラと救世主 | LicensedTitle = Panchira and Saviour. | TranslitTitle = "Panchira to Kyūseishu" | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = |ChapterList = | | | | | | | | }} |Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. They were originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from January 2010 to May 2010. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} References Bakuman es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Bakuman it:Capitoli di Bakuman. th:รายชื่อตอนของวัยซนคนการ์ตูน